


A Supplementary Lay

by GoldenLotus327



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blitzo joins in, Employment Farce, Full Moon, Gentle Sex, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Swept Off Feet, Temporary Secrets, Tickle torture, sex with boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLotus327/pseuds/GoldenLotus327
Summary: A freshly-dead human gets swept away from the chaos of Hell by a mysterious owl, apparently as a supplement to his neediness when a certain imp is not around.
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas (Helluva Boss), Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Stolas (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	A Supplementary Lay

I had toyed around with the notion that the Hell I’ve learned about from creators of my time might be a better place to live than whatever actual clusterfuck of dissatisfaction that my life simply was in the living world. But alas, I was nonetheless a bit surprised and completely unprepared when I arrived via a shooting in my own home by a crazed lunatic on the street—inevitable for someone in a red state.

I woke up in a haze of red and a cacophony of city din. Apparently I had spawned right in the middle of a street, though thankfully not a super busy one. The first thing with words on it that I saw while getting my bearings of the place was a sign marking the name of this dirty town.

Imp City. Supposedly the lowest of the low. The ninth level, if those are a thing. Packed to the brim with demons of all shapes and sizes galore.

It took well over a minute for the instinct to look at myself to come over me. The skin of my arms gave off a smooth golden sheen with a faint ivory glow, and my clothes were fairly nondescript and not at all revealing. I wasn’t sure whether I wanted to go find a mirror as soon as possible, or to simply see myself only through the eyes and words of others around me. I then supposed that the former could happen anywhere near here, and thus began to wander.  
On my stroll through the streets leading to nowhere in particular, very few residents, if any, paid my likeness but a second of attention. From hobos seemingly in my exact situation, to mysterious rich folk who gawked at the speech-to-text billboards, and pretty much everything conceivably in-between; even after getting my bearings, I had no shred of feeling that there was anywhere remotely safe for me to just survive for a little while. Still, onwards I strolled with the quick solace of replaying ABBA songs in my head.

I’d spent probably about an hour or so standing around at the edge of a popular panhandling corner, pondering what life choices led me to coming down here, as well as the point of life itself as The Good Place made me question to the fullest extent.

After continuing to walk some more, I must have gone through an entire bout of full-blown depression and anxiety that I almost didn’t notice a shiny green bank note just barely obscured by trash off to the side of the beaten path. At that point I tried my hardest to quickly and discreetly drop down, rather than leap at it like a toad, to grab it and shove it in my pocketless pants.

Looking around one more time suddenly produced in my purview what looked to be a bar establishment, which brought a slight glimpse of hope to my spirit. Perhaps I could drink a little bit and see whether or not the curse of my autism carried over through death. Maybe I could find someone and whip up just the right amount of emotion in a casual inebriated plea that I might at least get a roof over me for the foreseeable future.

As I approached the building, it more clearly appeared to be a hotel of some sort. At least, as much was made apparent by the giant letters atop its several-stories height. A quick glance inside through the window wall at the front of the place gave me the small impression that there was perhaps a casual open-lobby gathering of the masses happening here, or at least a sign that said as much. So I entered quietly and began to survey the situation.

It seemed lively enough yet fairly tame for a party in Hell. It was dark inside, but full of glowing eyes. Almost all creatures I’d seen on the streets were present in this deceptively huge lobby. And the horns! I could never have dreamt of such unreal diversity in the shapes and sizes of all the horns present on every imp I saw.

Still unsure of what I looked like, I decided to slink straight to the bar. I coughed up that note I found, seeing now that it was labeled for the value of twenty dollars—likely never would’ve been enough to last more than a week anyway. “Uh, this much in Diet Coke, please,” I called out to the bartender. He promptly nodded my way, pocketed the money, and walked over to the back room.

All I could do while sitting around and waiting for my drink was continue to watch the demons have a surprisingly spirited gathering. Not a single brawl was going down, especially in the lazily marked-off section supposedly reserved for VIP-esque folks. Pretty much none of those beings appeared all too friendly towards newcomers like me, for it is of course Hell after all.

“Got 19 more of these waiting if ya ever feel like comin’ back,” obliged the old-proper cat manning the bar with a gruff voice as he plopped a tall glass of Diet Coke in front of me. “And a little somethin’ extra from that bird-man over in VIP,” he added producing a small glass of something unknown to me by any means; and concluding with: “You should probably go talk to him, with caution.”

Looking behind me in the general direction that was pointed to set my gaze upon an almost cliché tall, dark, and mysteriously handsome owl-like demon. Goetic, perhaps? Whatever he is, he definitely gave a little wave right at me, and several tens of feet away in the very corner of the VIP area no less. He absolutely looked like the kind of creature I’d never dare to deny his wishes. So with a deep breath and big gulp of my bubbly life blood, I picked up both glasses and carefully weaved my way over to the velvet ropes, scouting for a second before finding the opening, which was suspiciously unguarded. I took another look at the owl from there, who then gestured with a long slender finger to come over to him. Slowly losing my nerve by the second, I forced my legs to take me straight to his booth, no matter how much they didn’t want to move.

My heart almost kept straight from my chest as I sat down next to him, while his seductive gaze did not relent for a second. “All right, you have my attention,” I somehow managed to sputter out while staring at my drinks for a little bit of sanity.

“There’s no need to be afraid of me now,” chuckled the owl with a soft posh accent. A shiver ran down my spine as he rested a talon hand on my shoulder and whispered, “Welcome to Hell, newcomer.” 

“Oh, uh, you saw me come down here then, huh?” I carefully insinuated as my nerve eased up only a tad bit. 

“Yes,” he chuckled again. “I saw you out there wandering through the street like a lost deer and, well, I didn’t think much of it at first,” he explained in a somehow genuine tone shining through his rich voice, “but then I recalled an idea that I had recently been made aware of, called um, what was it...” he pondered for only less than a second before rolling out, “Charity. Sympathy. Perhaps even...compassion.” 

His infectious sweet talk resonated and reverberated all throughout my head, and somehow knocked my senses to the forefront. “Oh. Well, uh, thanks, I guess. But I don’t really wanna go around feeling that we owe each other anything, or whatever like that,” I stuttered a bit, in defense of my instincts of courtesy. 

Then that chuckle again, equally as infectious. “That’s simply the best part of it all. It’s a free country down here. No newcomer owes anyone anything, naturally. But when I see you, I just feel an overwhelming urge to...do right by you. Give you whatever you require and whatever you desire, with the privileged power that I possess.” The next thing he said sounded very difficult to reveal. “In all honesty, I do believe I might...like you.” 

In that moment, whatever was holding up my resolve and resistance was instantly shattered, and replaced with utter confusion and worry. How exactly could fate and luck have brought me to this situation? Me, a fish out of water in the bowels of the pit of all that is wrong with the universe, supposedly getting swept off my feet by a seemingly elite wealthy demon out of a pool of probably trillions of others. What does he see in me? Surely this must be a sort of ploy or stunt of some kind. Nobody down here could possibly have only the purest intentions with total strangers. But my desperation for living at least one day before getting seriously maimed or possibly murdered a second time ultimately had the best of me. So, I humored him, real drawn out: “Well, um, what exactly did you have in mind, then?” 

“Well, at this time my estate’s staff is a tad bit shorthanded,” he began. “So, I’ll just hire you on as my pool maintenance boy,” he continued a bit suggestively, “and, of course, you’ll live inside my glamorous castle, and receive just enough money to live a very comfortable afterlife.” Then came the clincher. “Now, of course, you most certainly don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to. But I very much wouldn’t recommend taking your chances out there with all the nasties of this world.” 

“Okay…I just need to know a couple things before I agree to this,” I asserted with as much confidence as I knew I had, which at that moment wasn’t a whole lot. “First, I need some sort of contingency promise that you really mean what you’re saying now. That I can…legitimately trust you.”

“Oh! Dear, that reminds me, I completely forgot to ask you your name, how incredibly rude,” he deflected, hopefully only this one time. 

I was a bit jarred by that at first, but quickly replied complacency after pondering a new demon name for myself. “Oh, yeah, right. It’s, uh, it’s Goldie.” 

“All right then. Well, Goldie,” he started to declare in a regal tone, “I, Prince Stolas of the royal family of the Underworld, do solemnly swear on all that I hold dear, no harm at all will come to you for as long as you are under my employment and care. How’s that now, dear?”

If it weren’t for the comfort of darkness and din shrouding the two of us from possible eavesdroppers, as well as his general vibe, I very well might have declined and fled in fear for my life. Something inside me must have awakened--a deep fiery desire to expand the boundaries of my mind and soul and heart, as well as to possibly live out a thrilling and exciting fantasy with an ideal partner. Small steps have to be made, though, and this was very likely the best start I would ever get off to.

“Ponder as long as you must, darling,” this Stolas fellow interrupted my train of ponder, “but I am extremely busy, as you can imagine, so I must have an answer soon. Now, do we have a deal?” He extended a large thin talon hand, which looked not at all surprising for his impressively tall stature.

“All right, yeah, I’m in.” I took the talon in a firm shake, suppressing any and all feelings of alarm for the time being.

“Excellent,” a wide devious grin became apparent on his avian face. “Of course, you may finish your drink, and then we shall zip on out of here.”

With that, I proceeded to chug down the rest of my soda and try the strange drink he had gotten me. It was a surprising blend of various harmonic fruit flavors, which delightfully overpowered any trace of alcohol. “Wow,” I choked out in splendor. “This is definitely something.”

“Well, there’s a whole world of wonder where that came from,” he chuckled infectiously. “Now…” he stood up, still gripping my hand in wait to escort me finely, “you ready to be swept away into that world?”

As I too stood up, and we both made our way out of the lobby, I felt just a bit safer traversing the streets with him by my side. A right thrill coursed all throughout my body at the prospect of what potentially was to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> More real juicy smut, as well as some fluff to break/melt the heart, to come.


End file.
